The Savior of Care-A-LotOr not?
by fantasygirl1999
Summary: So, I write a lot of this in the first chapter but this story revolves around a teenager called Tyler (Really? Spoilers!) who happens to be the only one to be able to save Care-A-Lot (Tired line I know), but she's still a teenager, so she'll have to deal with hormones, classmates...love? (Spoilers!) WARNING: THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN GIJINKAS
1. Chapter 1

**Umm...Hi! This is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh ^^" But I'm always open to constructive criticism...Are we too old for two stars and a wish? Anyway, this fic's really revolving around a teenager called Tyler (With an...interesting past) who just happens to be the only one that can save the Care Bears. I started it off because I wanted to see how a teenager, who's cast out by her class mates, had a troubled life, and of course, is going through hormone city would interact if the Care Bears popped up. However, now it's kinda turned into a bigger project (Involving my helpless obsession with gijinkas XD). So...Bear (See what I did there? PUNderful!) with me, because this first chapters just setting everything up. It'll get better-And cool I promise! :33**

Chapter One

"Geez, you're such a loser!" Ciara moaned, rolling her eyes, as she snatched the other girl's notebook away from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" The girl whose notebook had been taken-Lauren-cried, blushing and lurching out to take it back, but Ciara's Barbie-model 'besties' held Lauren's arms, stopping her from moving. Ciara, however, was flicking through the notebook.

"Ooohh! Poor Oopsie bear! No way did that happen-Poor diddums...Now, what's going on with Tenderheart?" She teased, flicking through the pages, pausing to laugh at Lauren every so often.

"Please! Give it back!" Lauren cried again, trying to tug her arms away from Ciara's cronies, but only succeeding in making her round glasses fall off, and clatter on to the floor. The manicured, popular girls just laughed.

"Yo. You heard her. Drop the book." Another voice said, and a rough looking girl with jagged, red streaked hair walked over to the girls.

"The Yankee!" One of the Barbie-model 'besties' hissed, dropping Lauren's arm immediately.

"Oh-hoh! So you decided to join us, Tyler?" Ciara smirked, turning to the newcomer. Her fringe covered one eye, but her other was royal blue and brimming with loathing.

"No, I told you to give the girl back her pad." Tyler replied, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Or what?" Ciara said, checking her lip gloss with one hand-Using a small hand mirror, and holding the notepad out of reach with her other, Tyler didn't say anything, but just reached out and grabbed Ciara's wrist. Then twisted it round so that Ciara yelped in pain and dropped the mirror. It cracked on the floor, reflecting Taylor. She didn't look at it; it brought up a bad memory.

"Tch. Typical." Ciara muttered, thrusting the notepad to the ground and curling her lip at Tyler. Then proceeded to flick her hair over her shoulder, throwing her bust out and strutting off. Her Barbie-besties followed, muttering threats like "Watch your back-Yankee!" to Tyler, who didn't say a word.

Once they were gone, Tyler bent down and picked up Lauren's notepad for her. She paused as she looked at the cover, as she saw what was printed on it. 'Care Bears will always be there' she couldn't help a scoff.

"What? You think it's childish too?" Lauren's said harshly, as she put her glasses back on, and stared at Tyler, who shrugged in response.

"Not at all, dude. Just, y'know, never seen a Care Bear in the flesh-They're not exactly 'there' for everyone." She said, handing it back, Lauren actually laughed.

"We're too old for their help now."

"Really? Never saw one when I was little either."

"You must not have looked hard enough."

"No. I looked. It's because they don't exist." Tyler said, her voice becoming louder than she thought it would, and causing Lauren to take a step back in shock. There was an awkward pause between the two, before Lauren spoke up again.

"Th-thank you."

"For what?" Tyler's eyebrows rose as she shifted her weight to her back foot.

"For getting my notepad back-Thank you."

Tyler gave a soft laugh, looking the girl up and down, "Hey, someone's gotta be the Care Bears, right? Who cares if it's a Yankee?"

"You're not really, are you? A Yankee?" Lauren frowned, playing with the end of her mousy brown plait nervously. Tyler gave another soft chuckle, and shook her head, her fringe leaving her other eye for just a second.

"Nah. Then again-How can you be sure I'm even called Tyler?" She said, walking past Lauren and out the school gates.

As she did, many people moved out the way, but not before they pointed or whispered, Tyler just rolled her eyes. Honestly, just because she wore steampunk, had dyed hair and actually stood up to the bullies commonly referred to as 'swaggots', and when her temper got out of control nothing could stop her. Those few things seemed to label her; she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Tyler ignored the petty other students and proceeded through the school gates. It was a short walk back as flats existed straight outside the high school, and she lived with her brother in one. They'd both agreed that it would be an easy location, with shops close by, and even when Tyler graduated they could put up with the rowdy highschoolers. Plus, rent was cheap.

Tyler walked fast through the flats, just because they were close to the school didn't mean they didn't make her nervous, and she was claustrophobic. Just as she was turning into her block, a flash of pink whipped past her. She turned; trying to locate whatever it was that had caused that-Nothing was there.

She continued, uneasily, opened the door to the flats and got into the elevator, ignoring the other person in there-As she did often-And pressed button '4'. She leaned back against the wall to wait.

"You know, it is normally polite to say 'afternoon' even to strangers." A voice said, she turned her head to the other person in the elevator. It was a boy that couldn't have been more than 16 with wavy brown hair and soft blue eyes and features straight out of a romance novel. And he was looking _straight at her._

"Yo." Tyler replied, averting her eyes and looking away to avoid him seeing the blush rising up her cheeks. This guy was good looking, and good looking guys didn't pay attention to girls like her, and if they did it was normally just to say 'Eww! Poke it with a stick to see if it bites!' or 'Call animal control, _something _escaped!'

"So, did you just come back from the school?" The guy in the elevator said, Tyler nodded, suddenly wanting to get out of the elevator fast. She wasn't good at mingling with people, mainly because she didn't _like _mingling with people.

"Is it good there? I'm starting myself soon. I just moved here-Nice neighborhood?" The boy carried on asking, Tyler grinned.

"Suuure. It's a great neighborhood; you just gotta ignore the perverts and the swaggots, and, well, me." She said, glancing up to look at the boy, he was frowning at her.

"Why you? You seem nice enough."

"Oh no," Tyler paused to laugh, "I'm a full-on Yankee-me. Can't you tell?"

The boy stepped forward, and put his hand on her arm, "I don't judge people by their covers. If anyone's saying crap like that you shouldn't let it get to you." His eyes were amber colored and warm.

Tyler jerked her arm away, "I don't. It was a joke." With that, she walked out of the elevator and into her flat across the hall. She unlocked the door, letting out a breath as she heard the elevator continue its rise. As she stepped in her brother enveloped her in a hug.

"Aw sis! I've missed you SO much! You look so pretty today-you know that? I bet you got a boyfriend today right-No guy could resist you!" He cooed, she just glared at him.

"It's still your turn to cook, flattery will get you nowhere." She said, her brother, Jacob, stepped away looking glum.

"Geez sis, you're so mean. I was being nice."

"You know I didn't get a boyfriend. Now out with it-What have you done that's so bad?"

"Lesley's coming over."

Tyler didn't say anything but started walking to her room. Lesley was Jacob's girlfriend. Tyler couldn't warm to her because of the perfect blonde hair, beautiful figure, no make-up pretty face. She was perfect, it was like spite to her-'This is what you can never have.' Of course, Lesley had a great personality, outgoing, creative and caring, naive to the fact that Tyler was tearing herself up inside because she wanted to be Lesley.

So it was better just to hide away, pretend she was fine.

Tyler turned into her room and her eyes widened, not at the many Alice Madness Returns posters/Artwork (Most containing a lot of blood), or purposely paint splattered walls, not even the knives on her chest of drawers. (Replicas from the Elder Scroll games.) No, it was because of the _being _sat on her bed, staring at her with black eyes.

The bear-shaped caramel colored devil, staring at her in shock.

Tenderheart Bear.

Her old favorite.

The one who never came.

Naturally, Tyler done what any teenage girl in her position would do. She grabbed the 'dwarven' knife and flung it at the bear.

Tenderheart gasped and dived headfirst onto the covers of the X-Box 360 bed sheets, his front paws covering his head, his back paws under him. The dagger flew over his head and straight into the wall, hitting the Cheshire cat in the pupil.

Tyler stared at the bear, no the devil, on her bed, the 'ebony' dagger now in her hand, she sighed, leaning against the wall.

"That's it. I've gone round the twist." She muttered her eyes on the bear, she'd grown out of hallucinating things by now-she had a long time ago. This returning only meant she had lost her sanity.

"No! You haven't-I'm real!" Tenderheart cried, poking his head up off the bead and looking round at the 'menacing' 15 year old, who raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "I'm real-Trust me!" He continued, standing up on the bed. Tyler crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

"Yeah? Prove it. And don't say touch me because that proves zilt." She kept her voice low, hoping her brother couldn't hear her talking to nothing.

Tenderheart closed his eyes, and concentrated for a second. Then, his belly badge lit up, a soft glow around the edges, then a bright white light shot from his stomach and hit Tyler's door handle. From it a small keychain sprouted, on it was a red heart identical to Tenderheart's belly badge.

Tyler grabbed it off the door and dropped it onto the floor, surprised when the plastic made a sound. Picking it up again, she threw it against the wall, deliberately making it fall behind her bedside table. Checking behind it, she was shocked to see it still there. Still able to be held, still jingling of the small metal chain.

Tenderheart watched all of this with a mix of amusement and shock. This couldn't be _her_, could it? "Now, I'm looking for Levina. Have you seen her?"

"Levina doesn't live here. No one's seen her for a very long time." Tyler said slowly, though inside her heart leapt. _Levina_. That name.

"Then who are _you?_" The bear asked, looking suspiciously at Tyler.

"Names Tyler." She said, putting a hand on her hip and looking the bear in the eyes, as if asking for an objection. Tenderheart frowned,

"So..._You're _not the Savior of Hearts? Protector of children's dreams, and they're guardian angel?"

**~Like I said, the first chapters a bit boring, but the second one will be great-okay? ^^ Thanks so damn much for actually getting down to read this-*GLOMP* I really appreciate it~! ^^ See ya next time**

**~FG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys (If anyone is reading this story XD)-Sorry I didn't update for AGES. Because it was summer I lost all track of time and I had to sort out my room...bad excuses I know. :X BUT anyway-Here is the next chapter-I hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

Chapter Two

"Excuse me? Saviour of the what-now?" Tyler said, almost smirking. After the trick that Tenderheart had performed she had no doubt that he was there, and suddenly she felt like laughing. _Her?! _An outcast moody teenager, saviour of _kids?! _She didn't get on with them, why the hell would she save them?

"Oh, you really don't know?"

"How the hell _would _I know?!" Tyler just about stopped herself from yelling at the bear, she didn't need her brother worrying that she was hallucinating...again.

"Don't say things like that!" Tenderheart said, shocked, a paw over his heart.

"Hell? That's bad language for you?" Tyler was close to laughing again, _dealing with kids daydreams is going to be difficult. _Tenderheart shook his head, frowning slightly.

"This is besides the point-I need you to help me-"

"Help you?" Tyler's only visible eyebrow was in danger of flying off the forehead. Tenderheart nodded solemnly, looking glad that she was getting it, but Tyler laughed and turned away in the next instant. "Not gunna happen."

Immeadiately, Tenderheart started to plead and persuade her, he knew that even though she wasn't admitting it, he knew she was the one they were looking for. Then he mentioned the girl, Joanne-And Tyler turned to face him.

"...Captured a young girl named Joanne..." Tyler's head spun-Joanne was Lesly's little sister.

"I'll do it." She said before her brain fully registered it. Tenderheart was so relieved that he ran forward to hug Tyler, she scowled and sidestepped to avoid it. Then rumaged under her bed until she was armed with a replica flipknife from _Assassin's Creed _(Little big on her arm, but worked just the same.), and a couple of replica daggers from various other video games. None were sharp-But if she was dealing with a kids villian, she felt as long as the threat was there-It would be good enough.

"You won't need those..." Tenderheart trailed off, looking slightly worried again, Tyler shrugged and climbed out the fire escape.

"Going out-Be back before dinner!" She yelled to her brother, landing on the metal of the fire escape-Her heart fell when she saw the cloud car. _Seriously? He excpects me to ride in that thing?! _She tried her luck in avoiding it by starting to head down the stairs, but Tenderheart called for her to stop.

"I'm not going in **_that_**." She said, teeth clenched.

"How are you going to know where to go? It's almost impossible to do it on foot. Please-We don't have time for pride." Tenderheart pleaded, climbing into the front of the cloud car. Tyler clenched her fists, it was a fair arguement. There was no time or point to be arguing, what else did she excpect from these bears? Maybe non-believers wouldn't see them. Hopefully.

So she ended up slouching in the passenger seat of the cloud car-Wishing she had a driving licsence so she could at least drive this herself, she had her jaw clenched as Tenderheart flew over the city.

"Why did you agree to this? It didn't seem like you were even listening when I was explaining earlier..." Tenderheart said, looking sideways at Tyler.

"I know the kid. That's the only reason."

"So you don't know that you're going up against Professor Coldheart?" Tenderheart sighed, switching gear, "I bet you don't even know who that is."

"I know." Tyler said simply, "But I don't think he's much cop against a hormonal teenager."

Tenderheart looked sideways at the girl, a gave half a smile. This wasn't what they were hoping for...But it just _might _work.

-Time Lapse-

They arrived at Professor Coldheart's lair, a richotey old house made of rotting boards, that was probably once beautiful, however-Now it looked like something from _Scooby Doo_, with frost clinging onto every surface like a plague. Tyler bit her lip, _just how it was in the show_.

"Land on the roof." She told Tenderheart, who did as she asked. Tyler climbed out of the car, slipping a little on the roof, she turned to Tenderheart, suddenly full of adrenaline. Stopping bad guys from preying on the weak was normal for her, but this time it made her stomach squirm with...Nerves? Excitement?

"Follow my lead." She said to the bear, before skillfully slipping to the edge of the roof. She turned, braced herself, then jumped backwards onto the ledge below.

As she landed on the ledge, her foot slipped and she toppled backwards...

Luckily, she fell _into_ the building, not backwards and to her death. Unluckily, her head slammed into some eyes, throwing stars in her eyes. She heard a cruel laugh, and looked up, glaring.

Professor Coldheart was standing over her, _uglier than I remember_, Tyler thought, taking in the round head, tranculent-almost blue skin, the thin and scraggly white hair topping the bulbous head. He smelt like he hadn't washed in a while too...Nice.

Tyler got up slowly, glancing around quickly and coming up with a game plan. She was in a long room, with machines lining the walls, some so heavy they made the floorboards bend. Behind Coldheart was a squat, pale somewhat goofy looking companion of his. Tyler wracked her brain for his name, _Icicle? Frosty? Frostbite?_ Something like that. Near the back of the room was a small group of frog-like creatures and they were standing around a sack. A sack that was moving. _Joanne._

"And who are you?" Coldheart said, his voice was gravelly, Tyler shifted her grey eyes onto him, she opened her mouth, but something heavy and furry hit her in the back and she fell to the floor again.

"Professor Coldheart-You give back that child!" Said Tenderheart, getting off Tyler's back. She glared at him, so did Coldheart.

"Carebear! You won't beat me this time!" He exclaimed, bringing out what Tyler assumed was his latest weapon. She pulled out her dagger, at the same time swinging her leg round to hit the back of his knee. Coldheart fell to the creaking boards, the knife at his throat.

"You'll give us back the kid." She said, behind her back she signalled to Tenderheart to free Joanne.

"Frostbite! Help!" Coldheart gasped, as Tenderheart slipped towards the frog minions. The squat person started towards Tyler, smiling as he got closer.

Tyler smiled too.

And moved her forearm to make her blade pop out-Stopping Frostbite in his tracks, she was enjoying the feeling of winning like this.

"Stay where you are-both of you." She said, flicking her fringe back.

"Who _are _you?" Coldheart growled, looking sideways at the teenager. Tyler shrugged,

"Dunno." She said, looking at the floor for a moment. Her two identities seemed to be merging, her heart was in her throat. She'd never felt like this. She couldn't tell _who _she was becoming anymore.

"_She _is the person that will finally defeat you-Professor Coldheart!" Tenderheart shouted, grabbing the bag with the child in and running back to the window. Thinking fast, Tyler withdrew her weapons and followed suit, narrowly avoiding Coldheart's hands swiping at her hair and clothes as he yelled curses at them both.

Tyler jumped straight out the window and landed in the back of the cloud car.

"Nice one." She said to Tenderheart, who nodded, gesturing towards the sack.

Tyler opened it, "Dude it's okay. It's me." She said, a rare smile as she opened the sack, ready to hug Joanne.

But it soon fell.

This wasn't Joanne. This was a girl with red plaits and freckles, not Joanne's blonde curls.

This wasn't the kid Tyler had agreed to save.

**So, yeah. I am looking to update it weekly now, so I'll update faster next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**:33 Hey everyone~ I finally got a story on time-You guys only had to wait a week this time! ^-^**

**Tyler: Yeah, but you still finished it last minute.**

**:33 Not my fault-I had homework! **

**Anyway guys-Enjoy this next chapter~!**

Chapter Three

"Who are you?" Both girls said at the same time.

"I saved you. You go first." Tyler said with gritted teeth, her easily found anger rising fast.

"I-I'm Joanne...Oh my-Is that-Are you...Tenderheart Bear?" The girl said, trailing off as she spotted Tenderheart in the front. Tenderheart nodded, turned and smiled. His turn made the car swoop at least ten foot to the left.

"_Eyes on the road dude!_" Tyler yelled, Tenderheart hastily turned back, Tyler turned to the small girl, who was still staring at Tenderheart with wide eyes. Biting back bile at the dreamy look on the girls face (_The look I would have, _Tyler thought), "So kid, where'd you live?"

The not-Joanne hesitated before she stated her address to Tyler, proud of herself for knowing it off by heart.

"You've been awfully un-annoying and quiet for a while now." Tyler said to the bear, climbing into the front of the cloud car. No one gave the strange vehicle a second glance, which gave her the relief that no one could see them.

"Because-" Tenderheart choked, Tyler turned and raised an eyebrow. The bear sounded strange, like he was struggling against something.

"You okay?" She asked, if she was worried she didn't show it. Tenderheart looked down and coughed. From his belly badge, a soft light began to glow. Tyler sighed, turning back in her seat. What was he trying to pull? That 'Care bear's glare' trick. A tired trick that she didn't want to be reminded of after all these years.

Tyler closed her eyes, she was tired after that adrenaline rush, and the bear was just playing tricks with her now. _Soon. _She thought, _soon I will be home and everything will be as normal as it was before._

The light was getting brighter, intruding the darkness Tyler had escaped to behind her eyes, she frowned, now getting annoyed.

"Look, you can cut that off-I'm trying to take a nap over here!" She snapped angrily, opening her eyes and leaning forward.

What she saw next made her eyes narrow, she could swear she felt an anime sweat drop roll down the side of her head. _Care-a-lot_.

"So what? I've saved a kid now-And they expect me to stay here with them? The most cliché of clichés. What every stupid little kid dreams of their whole lives. Staying with sickly sweet bears in the land of rainbows, and clouds and the concept that

life _is _always_ good_ _to _everyone, all _the time." _Tyler's voiced pitched to a yell at the end, as her eyes glanced around.

Care-a-lot was certainly pretty for someone too angry to take it in fully. Underneath everything there was fluffy clouds, or rainbows, dazzling in the sun so nothing looked the same colour. Despite this, the buildings seemed to be constructed with a substance more substantial than water vapour.

"Tyler, calm down." An almost unrecognisable voice said next to her. She jumped as she turned, not realising who it was at first.

"T-T-Tenderheart?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

For, where the bear had sat, there was now a teenage boy of about 17, with hair just reaching his eyebrows, the same colour as his previous fur. He was wearing a plain red hoodie over a t-shirt that had his belly badge on, and jeans. He could have passed for a normal teenager.

"You have some...unexpected powers." He said, looking up, Tyler didn't hold his brown eyes for long. She looked down and smirked.

"How exactly did I do this?" She asked, Tenderheart frowned at her.

"_I _did. When I fell onto you and Professor Coldheart's place."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Falling onto me?"

Tenderheart nodded, "It had a delayed reaction. Maybe because it was the first time."

Tyler's smirk grew wider.

_This. This was interesting._

**:33 Yay~ We finally got gijinka's in there~!**

**I apologise if you were reading this and didn't want any in there. I had planned from the start so...**

**Tyler: Live with it.**

**:33 Don't be so rude! **

**Anyway-Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next Wenesday~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeyyyy everyone~**

**Before I get on with the story I want to apologise-I didn't realise you'd all left reviews! I'm so sorry-I'm not a bitch who doesn't care I swear!**

**I honestly thought I'd get an email if I got a review, turns out you don't.**

**SO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! *HANDS OUT PUPPIES AND RAINBOWS AND NYAN CATS***

**And hopefully your questions will be answered here...*dramatic music***

Chapter Four

Tenderheart, well the boy who was Tenderheart climbed out the cloud car, Tyler glanced at him from behind her fringe. When his hair caught the sunlight it reminded her of the autumn leaves, a mixture between red and brown. It was her favourite colour as a child. Her heart twinged as she opened the door.

"So what? You're gunna reverse it?" Tyler asked, stepping out of the cloud car. Tenderheart half-turned as he walked down a rainbow road.

"It's got to be by complete accident that you fall on me. We can't change it back until that happens again." He said, beckoning for her to follow him.

"Well, there's nothing to slip on here." Tyler replied distastefully, crossing her arms and glowering at the scenery. Once she had caught up to Tenderheart she swore under her breath, he turned frowning.

"I told you to watch your language." He said, Tyler was frowning too.

"You're taller than me now, that sucks ass." She said, taking in the height between them, Tenderheart was indeed half a head taller than her now.

-**Change of POV-Tenderheart**-

Tenderheart gave the girl a sideways look and bit the inside of his lip to stop himself laughing. His newfound height rather annoyed her, it seemed. Being a human however, made him ill at ease. It had been a long time since he had used his human form, his face and hands felt cold, he was too aware of the clothing he wore. Too aware of everything. He was all too aware that his bear ears were still under his hair, still twitching away at every little sound. All too aware that Tyler didn't want to do this, _hated _being near him.

He thought he knew why. But he couldn't tell her.

They walked side by side in silence, until they reached a fountain spewing rainbows at the village centre. At which point a very pink, very cute bear identified as Lots-o-love ran up to them. She looked worried at first, but as she came closer she realised it was Tenderheart and started to giggle.

"Tenderheart? That's you right! My gosh, what happened?" She said, Tenderheart looked down, embarrassed for the others to see him like this.

"I...Fell." He said, Tyler looked up,

"Onto me. Smooth dude." She said, glancing at him, before catching Lots-o-love with a challenging look. As if she had something to prove. Lots-o-love blinked,

"And...who are you, exactly?" She asked, obviously baffled by the girl's appearance, Tyler shrugged in response.

"You tell me."

"She's the saviour of hearts." Tenderheart explained, he ignored Tyler's dagger stare at the mention of it, Lots-o-love however, squealed in joy.

"Oh wow-You're her!" She ran up to Tyler and circled her, taking in every inch of the girl, Tyler looked down, letting her fringe block her face.

"I should be getting back." Her voice was still confident, and her eyes flicked to Tenderheart as she said it. _Did she trust him?_

That thought was shattered as she continued speaking, "Will you be alright with...Y'know..." Tyler gestured at his human form, obviously feeling awkward. Lots-o-love stopped admiring the girl, and smiled.

"Oh, he'll be fine~ There's no much to do but wait until you fall again...I don't suppose you're very clumsy are you?" She said, Tyler shrugged,

"I fall down the stairs a fair bit-I normally take elevators...By the way, what were you doing when you ran 'round me?" The girl asked, not quite looking the bear in the eyes. Lots-o-love gave a flowery grin,

"Well, I was looking for what clothes would look good on you-It's my job to make sure you're comfy here!" The pink bear explained, Tyler shook her head and turned away.

"I'm not staying _here. _I've got to get home." She said, starting to walk back to the cloud car, she gave a backwards glance at Tenderheart. He quickly took it to meant 'You're driving me home or I'll crash this thing,' and started to follow her.

The ride back to Tyler's was in prickly silence, slightly uncomfortable as neither of them really fit in the car anymore so there was a distinct lack of leg space. Tenderheart could feel the girl fuming from where he was sat, but couldn't really understand why. Yes it might have been a bit silly to assume a teenager would enjoy living in a world such as Care-a-lot.

"Is Joanne-_My _Joanne-Safe?" She asked as they were nearing the corner to the building, Tenderheart gave a small nod.

"We've had no other reports so I assume not."

"_Would _you double-check then?" She said through gritted teeth, he nodded again, as he landed near the fire escape outside her window.

"This good enough for you, _Princess?_" He asked, surprising the girl and himself at his use of sarcasm. She recovered quickly and smirked at him,

"I thought sarcasm was rude, have I been a bad influence?" She snickered as she climbed out the car and onto the metal grating, before she went in Tenderheart called out to her-

"I'll pick you up after school tommorow-We need to figure some things out."

She replied by saluting as she walked away, which gave Tenderheart a small smile. She certainly wasn't what the Care Bears had been looking for, she was rude, stroppy, sarcastic and he'd never heard her give a kind laugh...But...There was something inside her. He knew that deep down she cared about the kids.

But there was no love for the Care Bears or what they stood for.

The only questions Tenderheart could think about on his way back to Care-a-lot was; _Why did Tyler hate us so much? _and _What was the sarcasm all about?_

**Sorry this is a pretty short chapter, it probably didn't even need to be as the last one was short too. :X**

**So to make it up to you all-Chapter 5 will be nice and long and time consuming to us all~ ^^**

**Thanks again for the feedback-See you next Wednesday~**


End file.
